memories
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: this is a fanfic i want to write about. it about my OC luna starting high school in a new demetion and she be freainded edward nigma and romace will bloosm. there will be meation of other villans, and there will be golden age heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**i have a crush on the riddler for a while now i doing this becouse i want to, i'm recreating my alter ego to a different look, she has nothing to do with the other fan fic outside world so forget that one and the luna lupes here is recreated and new so just remember this. and yes there will be romace, there will be some heroes metion but the golden age not the silver age one. there will be sence with other gothem villains but mot much.**

**chp1 first look**

luna POV

high school its the only time in a teens life they found the breack point of child hood and a life of the unexpected, i don't want to go i wish i was back home i lived in a different world a different dimesion then this i lived in a world where i am known as a traviler a can travel to different worlds but my parents say i can't unless i'm 18.

there only one school in my village the fighting school i complete my lessons but i moved to a different world becouse i'm the daughter of a a peace treaty, i hate it so we move becouse of my safty. now i live in a city called gotham it like goth and ham together my dad calos captian of the royal gard is now head security of wyane enterprise, my mother laura she's a doctor in gotham genral hospital so i tried to be sick but my mother keep saying " if your skin is green then you stay home".

i found my own place of solitued an theture i set up a art studio, i like painting and singing, my own stage with no one inside. large red fabrice chairs, gold painted frames, wooden floor bords for the stage and dark red curtins, the light on frount of the stage broke but i can get more this is lovley. i walked up the steps and out the side doors i checked if no one saw me. no one. i walked home, the only age i'm allowed to travel the city but not the world i have wing i can fly all over. i have powers a dragon in a human form well my people born human and we sprote our wing and tail around 6-8 mine sprout late 13. gotten use to flying and fighting with claws and a tail.

age 15, 3 more years i skiped a grade so i'm a year older then the other students, i walked from home to the school a freesman starting school, luckly i like reading so i read a lot when i moved here about the history, math, english,science and other subjects .

i looked around hopeing i make freinds in this world, i hope.

normal POV

luna walked to the school a bag over her shulder and holding her art books looking around the school yard teens talking and boys hitting on girls, and girls talking about what they wear she wore a black long sleeve shirt with a bright blue butter fly on the top left shulder, and long jeans to her shose, long black hair tied and over her right shoulder. she saw lots of poeple different countries, parts of gotham and before luna turned her head be bumped into some one, luna hear laughter around. luna got on her knees gathering her thing "here" luna looks at the boy she bumped into, a tall tin boy, brown hair, bright brown eye's, light green botten shirt, blue jeans, holding my books.

" thank you" thank luna grabing her books "errr whats your name?"

" it edward nigma" then the bell rang and both walked in the school in the hall's "whats your name?" asked edward.

"it luna, luna gale"

" i live in the same building as your family but seven floors up i got to ask why did you leave early" luna left to go to her stage, and drop off some things along her way she found paint cans hopping she can re paint the thetere.

"i err had some thing to do, so what number?"

" 14 you"

"5" said luna she looked at her sceualde then she went a different derection and said " i have class now so see you later"

edward POV

she cute, when i heard her family moved in the building i thought it another old couple, when i heard her parents work in importants jobs i thought they might live in a more expencieve place. i hope she don't think i'm a moron like the other teens in gotham as i saw here walked off i walked to my first class science, i hate this school every body from grade school come's here now, might make luna hate me soon.

i walked in the room in an hour and i saw luna sitting in the desk next to the window she's in the same science class as me. i walked up to here " i didin't know your first class is here?"

"HI ya they said i have to be in science but in a minor, i'm doing an art course but they said i have to do science, biology, and advance chemistery. and i suck at those two so this is the only lesson i can do"

i gave a small smile i sat neck to here and i ask " i have to do a minor in a creative lesson to exploring art" luna smiled too.

"i also do exploring art well edward" i my smile last a little longer untill

"HAY its the cheater"great brick.

normal POV

luna noticed the strong man. "why are you with that bastard girl, i'm the only guy you want to be with" then brick pushed edward off his chairs and took his place. " if you like a the new gotham north high quarterback, and you my dear can be my girl" before edward spoke luna got off the chair and grabbed a random girl and said "she can be your girl".

"here" luna lend her hand to edward, he grabbed her and stand up, as they both walked to the desk behind them, "thanks" he smiled.

"your welcome how is he anyway" asked luna opening her books.

"thats brick i used to go to grade school with him back then in the 1 grade there was a contest for a puzzle and i won under a minute and they said i cheated" luna smiled "i won a riddle book and i read it font to back and i played with puzzles intseramite, puzzles and anything to confuse anyone."

"so basiclly you didin't have any freinds" edward nodded the teacher talkin about scince and saefty measures "you know i don't judge a book buy it cover so fast, heres a riddle" edward lift his head and looked at her. "here it is, _what have a start and never have an end, it never grows old or young, you can not buy it with gold or dimonds and once you have it, it never goes away, what i'm i?" _as edward looked at luna confused the teacher yelled " you two if yuo listen to the lesson while your talking named 2 ways to get rid of a fire?" both f then loked and luna spoke "one you get the teacher and two you get the fire extingiger and do it your self"

"good work" after a while the bell rang and they both got up from the desk and walked out.

"whats the answer?" asked edward

"won't tell, you can have long as you want, well see ya" waved luna as she walked down the hall edward felt a light blush on his cheeks, the first girl that like him he felt lighter feeling in his heart as he walked down the hall and gone to his next class.

luna POV

he's so nice and he so...so...cute, i just wanta freind now not a boyfriend, NO even thuo he'...NONONONONONONO. okay just go to english and finish school and go home. it only a few hours, till school done.

(lunch)

lunch i went outside i found a table near the low stone wall, then i saw edward walking up to me "hi how are you?" i smiled and moved to left room for edward.

"i'm good english is nice most of the boys think a metphor is like a simaly it strange" he smiled and we talked and dueing the talking i notice other teens looked at us when they past by, i think they might not like me if they know about the cheating edward did "- and my dad and i moved to the apartmant" i did listen but cruristy killed me. "what happen to your mother?" edward smile fell and he looked down.

"she died when i was a kid, she kinda like you...um...nice" i smiled and i looked at the time for photography "i have to go" i got up and i thought of some thing i tunred to him and siad " hay ed i'm going to this place do you want to come?"

i notice he was thinking, "sure". yay

"come to the front of the school i show you"

**i hope you like it.**

**YES I LIKE THE RIDDLER FUCK YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

After school Luna lead Edward to a theatre in the bad part of Gotham. at first ed was scared at first but he felt relived to think Luna wasn't going to kill him, then they stopped Edward looked at the theatre all broken boarded up and with a sign saying 'close for good' when ed follows Luna to a side door he was surprised Luna stayed here for only a month and she found her own second home. They walked through the door ad down a hallway within the hall there was posters, costumes, timber, lights, and props. Soon they walked in a large room deep red carpet, and chairs, gold painted frames in the balconies, black stairs, broken lights, spider cob webs as well.

"Isn't it awesome" yelled Luna running down towards the stage. He saw on the stage was buckets of paint, a ladder and other things. While he walked down he saw Luna dropping her bag and books on the front row seats. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fixing it up a week here and the iron frame near the main exit fell and blocking the only way out so I'm fixing the theatre" said Luna.

Edward left his bag on the chair next to Luna's and twisting his head around the room. "So you fix this entire room?"

"Yes by myself but I need help with the painting you want to help?" Edward smiled and nodded, as he walked up the stage, Luna tossed ed a paint brush, as he dipped the brushed in the paint he asked a question that he thinks it a good convastaition starter "where did you live before you come to Gotham?" Luna stood in the spot. After a while Luna only said "I don't want to talk about it" to Edward her voice sounds sad, lonely and secretive.

-Page break-

After a few hours Edward looked at his watch. 6:12 PM "Luna its nearly 6:30 we should go" Luna stepped down from the ladder and said "you can go I'll be another hours here" ed nodded and grabbed his bag, then he felt an embrace from behind "thank you for the help" ed cheeks turned red, his heart sped up too. Luna let go and walked back to the stage. Ed walked up the stairs and out the side door Luna showed him.

as he walked home his heart calm down after a few feet away from the stage but his cheeks still red, Edward felt happy, joy, and all those emotion when he see Luna. After a while he at home moving his hand in his pocket grabbing his keys he pulls them out put one of them in the keyhole unlocking it. As he walked in he saw his dad in the arm chair asleep with a bottle of beer in his hand, Ed walked to the kitchen open the fridge grabbing a soda closing it, then grabbing an apple too. As he walked to his room he finishes the drink and the apple half eaten.

He set his bag in the desk opening his books and started reading them, the whole time he thought about Luna alone in the bad part of Gotham, wondering what she's doing. The first day of school he felt like Romeo seeing Juliet. Love in first sight. Luna was so nice caring and she didn't hate him when he told her about grade school, she reminds her of his mother. Edward looked at the photo of him and his mother when he was younger, a small tear formed round his eye's he remember his mom's death. He was there. It was 9, Ed closed his books changing his cloths and going to bed.

Luna POV (a few hours early)

when Edward left the room I dropped the paint brush ion the ground, quickly grabbing the broom I made sure ed wasn't in the room, then I calm down and waited, then a pain in my back surged large white bat like wings with black streaks of black formed on my back and my long tail follow after long white with black fin's, then my horns come out of my head only the size of my hand smooth, a light black lining, curling down my head, as soon my form finish I flow up with the broom dusting the roof and collecting the cob webs as well. I thought about nigma, he looks cute allot of guys back in my world they are mostly jerks, but for Edward nigma he is so nice polite and all so nice.

I wish he likes me too, I just wondered if has thinking about me then I looked at the time 8:35 PM FUCK if dad caught me out before 9 I'll be dead dropped the broom glide down grabbing my bag and books quietly walking out of the theatre the up in the sky. Gotham is so dark and mysterious it's nice, can see skyscrapers, cars, lamp post, and people walking on the streets.

I'm about home luckily there an ally way, I flow down there and turned back human, I walked in the building, up the stairs to my door 8:90 PM, good. I open the door, walked in and I saw my dad watching TV "hi dad"

"Hay kiddo, mom at work"

"Operation"

"Yes"

"Critical"

"Yes"

"Aaaaannnnddd... What for dinner?" dad turned around leaning over the chair.

"you missed it but mom left some dinner in the microwave" I walked to the kitchen and I found y dinner I quickly ate it an silently walked to my room, as I closed my bedroom door I stubbed my toes on a box. Oh I forgot a still haven't unpacked it, one look at the open box, my face fell. My old cloths back from my village. I miss my friends back home, there's nothing to do here. Around nine I felt tired I change my cloths and went to bed.

Ed POV (dream)

I was walking through the city but the sky is all red the building black and nobody around just me. I don't know what to do, nobody. Not even birds. Then I saw Luna but in a long bright glowing white coat, with blue marking. "HAY LUNA" I yelled then she turned she was wearing a mask, large painted teeth, wide eye's, then giant white wings and tail. I ran away from her. I just keep running and running then a big black hole appeared under me and I fell in.

I open my eyes and I'm tied hanging over a pool of acid. I tried to loosen myself, but then I was lowered down. Slowly. Then I saw my entire class mate, laughing at me. I'm so scared, calling me 'moron' "cheat' 'idiot' 'liar' I can't let loose of the ropes. Then I saw a dark figure with a cane with a question mark as the handle trying to grab my hands "let me help" that only made me struggle more. Then the ropes snapped sending to my death...

(Reality)

I jumped off my bed and my back hurts that one scary nightmare. Why was Luna dressed like that? Either way it 6:30 I got to get ready for school. I had a shower, got dressed and walked to the living room I noticed my dad out to work. then I stuff my bag with homework and studies, then eat breakfast and then I walked out the door and walked down the stairs then I stopped on front of Luna apartment door I was about the knock the door but then a man fling the door open and ran down the stair saying 'I'm late.' over and over again. Then I saw Luna on the door, "hi Ed sorry that my dad he's late for work."

"Oh" I don't know what to do.

"Want to come in I'll be out in a bit" I said sure and I walked in, the living room is so clean and a few kink kinks in the shelves on the book case lots of books there too. I sat down on the wooden chair near the kitchen then I heard the door open I looked at I saw a lady in a white doctor coat, with a little blood, "Luna I'm going to bed don't wake me till like 4" then she fall down on the couch.

"mum I won't be back till 6 so sleep all you want" Luna walked to me and lead me out of the room, "sorry she had a operation so tired, come on lets go" we walked down the stairs, "so what you did after you left the theatre" asked Luna.

"I just went home, done my homework, and bed" when we walked out the door something fell out of Luna's bag,"errr what that?" Luna looked at the thing, I took a closer look and it's a necklace with a pendent and on it a symbol, it looks like a dragon or a monster but with hour glass or a key. "Sorry it's a family thing and I don't really like wearing it in public I don't want to talk about it now"

"Why?"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO" wow then I saw we were near the school then the bell rang "I have to go see yak later"

"Later" I said seeing Luna ran in the school.

-Page brake-

Luna POV

nearly the end of the day and I have art when I entered the studio I saw Edward...oh ya he has to have a creative subject. I sat on the stool next Edward to me " hay ed... err...sorry about this morning, last night I open a box with a lot of old things and I missed home and I well found my pendent and it remind me of home and I missed my friends, my old room, my hangouts, the tem- re church"

Great I nearly said temple. "okay class let's start the lesson." during the class Edward was having a hard time drawing I wish I can help but the teacher is strict about us helping the others, I drawing is beautiful, I fire bird with detailed fire and the eyes as blue as it can be, a long tail feather, with a blue tips, the talons long with armor, the position flying upward to the sky. Then I felt the teacher behind me. "That looks good Luna"

"Thank you" then the class looked at mine they looked a bit jealous at my drawing then they walked back to their desks and I saw Edward struggling. I looked and it looked like a two people dancing.

I think.

"It's bad isn't" great

"Well-"

"Tell the truth"

"It's bad" I hate making other feel bad even Edward, "hay why you don't come back to the theatre I can help you, with the general not looking" then I saw a smile in his face. "Sure Luna in return I help you with science" I giggled a bit. I fucking need help with that subject. "Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3**

(Time skip-three mouths)

Edward POV

three months has passed, Luna make a few girl friends and we talk hang out in the theatre, I been getting average c+ in art and Luna for science tests are B- well she is smart. now I'm in my room the weekend on Saturday morning, my dad works till Sunday morning, so I'm mainly alone, all of my homework and assailments are finish and Luna have to help her mom in the hospital, since the day I saw Luna I started having nightmares, weird that started out me walking around Gotham alone then I saw her wearing some thing you see in fantasy movies, and who is that guy in black. And all this time I still haven't solved Luna's riddle I don't have an answer, I guessed a lot of time and I was wrong.

there nothing to do I go up from my desk and I walked out of my room, home and apartment, I walked to my favorites book store bought more books nothing new, then I walked around then I saw Luna walking across the street walking with her mom with a lot of bags, maybe cloths. I should leave Luna alone to be with her mum, I walked down to the theatre when I walked in the room I saw an easel and canvas covered in a white cloth. Wow I think it's her assailment. We have to draw our friend inner self, it was hard for me, but I want to know what she's doing.

"HAY ED" I turned and I saw Luna; she had a few bags on her.

"What you're doing here I thought your busy with your mum?"

"Well I'm finish early because mum has a few operations to do" then Luna dropped her bags on the chairs.

Luna POV

I saw Ed next to my project, man this is hard. "It nearly 6 what are you doing here?"

"I'm just board and I came here to see if you're here and...ha...here you are." I smiled I walked down the stairs and open one of the bags inside there's an old movie projector. I lift it out of the bags and put it on the chair next to the bags. The second bag I open inside was old films wheels, and I place it next to me. "What are those for?"

"I'm thinking of watching some old movies, what do you think?"

"Ya that's sound like a good idea and where are you getting the film wheels?"

"I know a guy and have you looked in my art work" I walked next to my art work and I saw Edward shock his head then I took the cover off the canvas. There was a man in a green suit with gold buttons, white shirt, purple tie, white gloves, with a green bold hat with purple lining and the last item is a gold cane and the handle shaped like a question mark. Then I looked at Edward smiling and a bit confused.

"Luna that's beautiful" there was a bit of hesitation, like he recognizes it. AAAA maybe he did the same thing.

"You don't like it?" then he realize the expression on his face. "No it just...error...it kind of look like me?"

"it is you this is how I kind of see you sometime" we both smiled then I went back to my bag and ed came with me, for 3 hours we fixed and found out how to use the projector, then I looked at the time it was nine. "Should we go now?" Ed looked at the wrist watch and agreed with me. We carefully put away the projector and walked out the side exit, we both walked up the street. I admit I'm a bit of afraid of the dark, its okay if I was flying but walking it's scary.

"Your okay?" I looked up at Edward I shook my head he can tell I'm a bit afraid. As we both walked up the street's there was some thug's and gang members around, I grabbed Edward arm I'm unsure about the other people. as the street lights go on only a few off some flickered and the light is like a orange spraying juice and some of the light is so bright and luminous then bunch of walked behind us, then before I know it, one f the bigger man grabbed my arm and pulled be away from Edward, I know I can beat theses men in a instant but something inside me saying panic. I sawing my arms more of them moved around me I can barely see what happening, I saw for a brief moment I saw Edward being held back by the man. I struggled to free myself.

"Doesn't she look nice?"

"I bet she can screen really loud."

"I go first" then I screamed really loud then I struggled faster, then I notice one of the men holding Edward was on the ground, then one of the man grabbed my legs forcing them apart, tears dropped down my eye's I screamed "NO, NO PLEASE STOP THIS," then the man holding my leg fall back then I saw Edward holding a pipe with a bit of blood.

"GET AWAYFROM HER" I stared at him like he's another person, so much rage in his eye's it's like he was in this situation then he started bashing the other men the one holding me let go of me. in the back ground there was a loud siren and cars someone mush of called the police, I was about to grabbed a pipe then Edward turned to me, while some of the guys are on the ground trying to get up then he yelled "no" then he walked the man on the ground "just run" I listen and I ran before I knew it I looked at the road and there was a bright light, a very loud siren, and a painful feeling all over my body.

Edward POV

I heard a crashing sound along with sirens the gangsters stopped and I drop the pipe then one of the sons of the rapist punch me in the head I fell down and then he started to kick me in the gut. "STOP GOTHAM P.D" then he stopped I caught up the blood then I ran out to find Luna then I saw a few P.D car's one of them tried to arrested me but then I explain myself then I looked around for Luna, I turned to a cop "hay have you seen a girl I little shorter than me long black hair" then he pointed to one of the cars, I walked there and I saw one of the police man holding Luna on the ground telling her to stay awake, no. I ran up to her then one of the cop's grabbed me "LET ME GO SHE MY FREIND"

"Really"

_"Really" _I faintly heard Luna looking at me, blood leaking out of her mouth and bruised marks, skin ripped off bleeding, and a lard head injury.

"What happen" the cop explain she ran on front of the police car and he ran into her. One of them called an ambulance while the other's arrested the men, I knelt down to Luna telling her to stay wake too. _"Your okay"_ I nodded I wiped the blood from the Corner _"Edward I can't feel my arm"_ then soon a bright white and red car came. 2 paramedic came out of the car and run towards Luna.

_"I'm so tired"_

"Stay up please, you got too" as they inspect Luna I was give I quick check up. I asked if she's okay. "She need an operation one off her ribs is logged into her lungs, we need to take her now" the grabbed the stretcher and carefully put Luna on the fake bed. I walked behind then I was about to get in the car then "only family and friends"

"I am her friend" then I was allowed in. the ambulance droved fast and keep looking at Luna I'm so worried about you I love you. a few bumps along the way then we got the hospital them I saw Mr. and Mr.'s gale waiting 1 of the paramedic pulled Luna out while the other pushed heading in the hospital along with Luna mom, I got off the car then walked up to Mr. gale.

"What happen" his voice is strong and protective.

"Luna and I was busy fixing the old projector and it took us a while and we left then those rapid grabbed Luna then I fought them, I told her to run and I guess she didn't see where she was going. I'm so sorry, if it anyone to blame it's me I'm her friend, I support to protect her. i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-"

"Stop you're not supposed to protect my daughter, she's a black belt since she was 10, she want to be protected she should get a boyfriend" he grabbed my shoulder and we walked inside. Were out on front of the operation room and Mr. Gale was playing with a lighter, looks like a customized, with his anisole. We waited almost 2 hours "I'm curious how did you and Luna met?"

"Err she bumped into me... I mean I found her beautiful and"

"Stop I know you like her" what?!

"And I'm okay if you want to take her on a date"

I smiled and I nodded then Mr. Gale stand up taking out a pack of cigarettes, "you smoke?"

"A bit you?" I shook my head. then Mrs. gale open the door and Mr. gale quickly put the pack away, "Luna's fine, I moved the rib back in place luckily it didn't pierced the lung and her head injuries are minor and the road rash are major but the skin is a bit infected, the busses will go away, there will be some numbness in her arm too" then I saw someone I thought I don't meet till I was an adult, Bruce Wayne walking up to Mrs. gale. "What happen?"

"Oh hello Bruce...my daughter was in a accident and I just finish the operation"

"Really" and she nodded "well sorry I have to go I have things to do bye" and he walked out of the room. Then Mr. gale pager gone off.

"Sorry I have to go back to work"

"Me too I have other patents to see." then they argued whether one of them stay or not.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gale how about I stay with Luna" they both agreed, Mrs. gale lead me to Luna's room, she open the door showing Luna in a bed her head bandage up too. When she left me and Luna alone I walked sat next to her. "Please wake up" I whispered. "I love you"


End file.
